The Ring
by Serena Thorn
Summary: [PRDT] On the night Conner is going to propose to Kira he loses the ring. Who will find it first? [ONESHOT]


Disclaimer: I own the concept, Disney owns the rest.

_A/N: My first KirCo oneshot. Takes place a few years post DT. Conner and Kira have been dating now for about two years and living together for at least one. Hope you enjoy!_

Conner couldn't believe the last time he felt so nervous. Granted this was unlike any night he had ever had before, but still he couldn't believe he was on the verge of shaking.

Kira was in their bedroom getting dressed to go to dinner with him tonight, still unsure of just why she had to be so dressed up. She was curious to see what he had in mind though so she didn't protest.

Though as the former Red Dino Ranger stood to begin pacing, he realized he now had a reason to even more nervous then he already was. The he'd had in his pocket was gone!

"So where is it you said we're going?" Kira called as she pulled on her long black skirt.

"Uhh, Tony's," he called back, frantically checking the pockets of his black suit jacket and pants before looking the floor in front of the sofa over as best he could.

"What's the occasion?" she asked with a slight smile, beginning to wonder if he had been recruited by an even higher profile soccer team.

"It's a surprise," he replied, trying to keep from laughing at her curiosity and not wanting her to hear his panic as he began looking under the coffee table and then back to the door. He could only hope he hadn't left it in the bedroom.

_Why tonight? Why'd I have to mess this up tonight?_ he kept asking himself mentally. _It's not like she'll say yes anyway,_ he heard a voice in the back of his mind say a moment later, but he did his best to force it out.

"Are you ready?" Kira asked as she stepped out into the living room.

"Wow," he sighed as he took in the sight of her yellow and black blouse and skirt set. "You look amazing," he finally said once he regained the ability to speak a moment later.

She smiled and nearly blushed. "You look great, too," she replied as her light brown eyes took in his combination black suit and tie with a red dress shirt. "I'm ready when you are," she added.

"Just a minute, I'm still looking for something," he confessed, turning his attention back to their sofa.

"What?" she asked, her gaze following his as she wanted to help.

"Car keys," he lied, not wanting to ruin what his true surprise for her would hopefully be that night.

"Well, let me help," she stated as she moved towards the sofa, figuring they had fallen down between the sofa cushions.

"No, Kira," he tried, but it was too late. Her slender hand was already down between the seats and he could already see her expression changing. He just couldn't read what it was. Shock? Surprise? Disgust?

But now Kira was too lost in what she had between her right thumb and index finger. She swallowed hard, her eyes beginning to grow a little wider as she looked to Conner. "Is this what you lost?"

Her voice was soft and his worry and panic were quickly turning to fear. So much so he couldn't bring himself to voice his answer, only slowly nod. _Proving I'm an idiot who doesn't deserve her once again. Great going, McKnight, _he thought to himself.

"It's beautiful," she told him softly, looking to the two caret yellow diamond and white gold engagement ring.

"It's yours." Seeing her stunned expression, he added, "If you want it." With that he was on his feet again and walked slowly over to her before moving to one knee just in front of her. It wasn't how he had envisioned proposing to her, but he knew his original plan had already been dashed. This would have to do.

"Conner?" she asked as she watched him move and take her hands in his, slightly lifting her right as she still had the ring between her slender fingers.

"I know I'm not the best at saying it or sometimes even saying it, but I love you, Kira. I have ever since high school, I just didn't know how to tell you then. But now that it's been a few years and we've been together ever since, I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Kira Ford, will you marry me?"

The petite former Yellow Dino Ranger couldn't believe it, she wasn't used to Conner being able to move her to tears like this, but a few happy tears were stinging her eyes as she looked to the slight nervous wreck of her boyfriend. "Yes!" she finally cried.

Sighing out in his relief, Conner slipped the ring onto Kira's left ring finger and caught her as she launched into his arms, almost laughing at himself for having been so sure she would say no.

"What about dinner?" she asked as she finally released him from her hold, beginning to feel her arms go numb after having kept them around Conner's neck for a matter of minutes.

"Do you still want to go?" he asked, hopeful now that it could be a celebration dinner.

"Definitely," she giggled as they began to make their way out of their apartment arm in arm.

Fin


End file.
